


Devil

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 淫魔雲，惡魔愛好者天使特很喜歡SM的天使，畢竟他們可是SM Family甜的尾





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 這文最OOC的地方是特哥話太少(？)

『若想成為一位合格的惡魔，至少要幹掉一隻天使。』  
這是在魔界不成文的規定。  
但是金鐘雲的哥哥卻不希望金鐘雲合格。  
金鐘雲也不知道為什麼，他只想成為像他哥哥一樣能和天界對抗的大惡魔，經年努力的成果卻被一句「你不能去天界」給劃上叉叉。  
金鐘雲很生氣，飛去人間砸了一座城。  
金希澈也很生氣，因為金鐘雲不聽話亂跑出魔界。  
朴正洙是最不開心的那個，因爲他上次才抓了隻好看的惡魔，卻被對方殺了幾個僕人逃跑了。這次一個在他庇護下的城市，竟然就被那隻惡魔的弟弟給砸了......

某一天，金鐘雲又不聽話的跑到人間去玩。  
「你也喜歡玫瑰嗎？」朴正洙隱藏了力量出現了。  
「對，我很喜歡。」金鐘雲看了看來者，只有微弱的光明的味道，他想對方只是個附近城鎮的信仰者。  
「玫瑰總讓我想起過去的那人，明明我們有著很美好的時間的......」朴正洙微笑著摘下一朵玫瑰，拿近臉龐嗅了嗅。  
金鐘雲看著朴正洙臉上的小酒窩，覺得這人看起來親切又漂亮，一點也不輸他跟他哥。  
「你是天使嗎？」金鐘雲脫口而出。  
「嗯？」朴正洙保持著微笑，心裡卻是一萬個交集。  
「啊......不是，是因為我哥說天使都漂亮又親切......所以，我就覺得哥哥你看起來好像天使啊。」金鐘雲瞇起眼笑著，露出了惡魔特有的虎牙。  
「謝謝你。」朴正洙覺得心臟受到重擊，沒想到現在魔界居然還有這麼可愛的孩子，還沒被世界的瘴氣給污染的孩子......好想把這份純潔收藏起來，「你一個在這裡玩嗎？」  
「對啊，我哥都不陪我。」金鐘雲看著朴正洙，難得遇到了長得好看的人類，交個朋友也是可以的吧，「哥哥你還會來陪我嗎？」  
「這個嘛......」朴正洙朝金鐘雲靠近，伸出左手揉了揉他的黑色軟毛，右手卻拿著針筒繞過他身後，「我會一直陪著你的......」  
——  
金鐘雲醒來時，只覺得全身無力。  
「醒來了嗎？」  
好像是天使哥哥的聲音？  
「......」金鐘雲微微張嘴，卻無力發出任何聲音。  
「看來是我沒有控制好藥量呢。」朴正洙遺憾的說著，「沒關係的，反正這也不會影響我們要做的事。」  
在朴正洙的住處裡，充滿著光明能量，這讓身為惡魔的金鐘雲無法變回原形，只能一直維持少年的樣子。但是在下腹部的特殊胎記卻暴露了惡魔的身分，那是一個紅色的愛心，是只有淫魔才會有的。  
「你的名字是？」朴正洙喜歡這個白髮的惡魔，估計會成為他最滿意的收藏品。  
「金鐘雲......」金鐘雲無意識的回答，他被自己的反應嚇了一跳。  
「我給你注射了自白劑，可能會有點暈。」朴正洙在筆記中一一記下，下次對未成年的惡魔要減一些劑量才行，「你知道金希澈嗎？」  
「知道。」  
「他是你的誰？」朴正洙覺得自己釣到了一條大魚。  
「哥哥。」  
「我叫朴正洙，是個大天使，聽過我的名字嗎？」  
「有。」金鐘雲回憶起他哥時常掛在嘴邊的那個名字，在那名字後面總是帶著許多惡毒的髒話。  
突然間，金鐘雲覺得自己犯了大錯，他或許再也回不到魔界了......想到這，他的眼淚就忍不住流了下來。  
「怎麼了？」朴正洙溫柔的為惡魔拭去眼淚，「是覺得我會對你做什麼嗎？」  
「你會殺了我嗎？」金鐘雲後悔沒好好聽哥哥的話。  
「不會。」朴正洙露出酒窩笑著，「我不但不會殺你，我還會跟你一起做快樂的事。」  
「快樂的事？」金鐘雲不是很明白，對他來說，最快樂的事就是打架跟唱歌了。  
「對，非常快樂的事。」朴正洙保持著天使的莊嚴。  
——  
「鐘雲啊，這裡是前列腺。」朴正洙像老師一樣細心的指導著，右手食指在金鐘雲的體內按到了一小塊突起。  
不過受教的學生並不能好好回應老師，金鐘雲是第一次感受前列腺帶來的快感，他的頭腦一片空白，除了咬著唇止住呻吟之外什麼也做不到，就連胡思亂想的片刻也沒有。  
為了能好好看見金鐘雲的反應，朴正洙選擇將對方的手銬在脖子的頸圈上，後面接著一條細鐵鍊，跟天花板銬在一起。這樣金鐘雲就只能微跪在床上，膝蓋剛好能碰到床單的程度，這樣腿雖然仍能夠施力，卻怎樣都不會跪實。腿在施力時會拉扯到頸圈，頸圈再壓到呼吸道，金鐘雲為了呼吸只能仰起頭，露出好看的脖子線條，這也是朴正洙故意的。  
金鐘雲的重心偏移到上半身，卻只有腳尖是真的踩實在床上的，這樣的姿勢是很吃力的。  
為了能更方便進入對方體內，朴正洙在金鐘雲的小腿綁上自己的權杖，讓兩條長腿沒辦法合起來，只能張的大大的迎接他。白皙的腿被紅繩勒著，也一點一點染上紅色。  
又為了能延長快樂的時間，朴正洙在金鐘雲的性器裡差入了一隻細長的髮髻，髻尾上掛著兩顆小鈴鐺，隨著惡魔的顫抖發出鈴聲。  
「鐘雲是第一次嗎？真可愛。」朴正洙在明知故問的同時，指腹用力的按了幾下。  
小惡魔用力搖頭，卻因為壓到頸部而瞬間肌肉緊繃，朴正洙便趁機再動了動食指。  
為了不讓小惡魔亂咬人，朴正洙給他戴上白色的口球。又因為口球的尺寸比較大，小惡魔咬的非常吃力，合不上的嘴時不時發出低沈的叫聲。  
金鐘雲雖然是個淫魔，但在哥哥的保護(監管)下，連一本小黃書也沒看過，更別提與其他惡魔或人類發生關係了。他自己也只專注於打架跟音樂，並沒有與他人有進一步發展的想法，有生理反應的時候都靠冷水澡跟打架解決，所以到剛才為止裡外都還是處。  
「鐘雲啊，等你可以吃得下四隻手指的時候，我就給你吃更好吃的東西好嗎？」朴正洙自認是天界最黃暴的天使，他其實可以把話說得更露骨一些，但他更願意留到正式的時候。  
金鐘雲看見了天使的長袍撐起一頂帳篷，害怕得縮緊了自己，朴正洙笑著讓他放鬆，說自己不愛玩魔界那套虐戀情節......  
「我喜歡人家求我上他。」朴正洙兩隻眼笑得彎彎的，金鐘雲的背部也因為突然加入的第二隻手指弓起成微彎的弧度。  
「看來是為特別敏感的朋友呢。」朴正洙對小惡魔滿意極了，「鐘雲的其他地方也一樣敏感嗎？」  
天使暫時停下對前列腺的按摩，他用左手在惡魔的其他身體部位摸索著，修長的手指輕輕摸著，在到乳首跟腰部時卻又會加重力道，或是輕捏一把。  
金鐘雲被弄的不知道該專注哪裡，他本來就是怕癢的體質，又因為緊張跟害怕使得感覺被放大。每當朴正洙摸到他敏感的地方時，他就會想忍住而緊繃，然後前列腺就會又碰到停在體內的手指。  
朴正洙很喜歡金鐘雲的反應，想讓對方哭著叫自己肏他的念頭越來越強烈。稍微急一點、弄痛他一點也沒關係吧？適當的疼痛，對惡魔來說可是強烈的興奮劑呢。  
朴正洙抽出手指，找出了一顆可以充氣的擴張器，那是一位跟他長得很像的朋友去人界的時候買太多的贈品。  
擴張器的樣子像是一顆尖尖的黑色水滴，底部的有一條細管連著加壓器，輕輕按下就能將空氣打入黑色水滴內，使其膨脹。  
朴正洙將擴張器放入，然後一下又一下的按著加壓器，一點也不擔心會把惡魔給用壞，畢竟對方是隻淫魔。就算第一次會比較吃力一點，但淫魔的身體本能會讓主人變得適應性事。  
金鐘雲不斷發出嗚嗚聲，處女穴強行被擴張的感覺很不好受，腸道內好像被塞得滿滿的。  
「鐘雲在流水了呢，真不愧是淫魔。」朴正洙笑著繼續給擴張器施壓，擴張器最寬能夠到6.5公分，現在還有2.5公分要努力呢。  
「那麼，為了快點讓鐘雲成為好淫魔，我們來給鐘雲吃點地獄草莓吧。」朴正洙將惡魔的口球取下，趁著對方失神時塞入黑色的地獄草莓。  
地獄草莓是魔界特有的植物，一般被用來當作烈性春藥的原料。  
草莓很快就在金鐘雲身上起了作用，他感覺到自己全身發熱、發癢，好想被什麼插入體內的想法，在大腦內不斷冒出。  
「鐘雲，想要什麼要自己說喔。」朴正洙看對方的臉染上了粉紅色，身上冒著薄汗的樣子，雖然有些按捺不住，卻仍堅持著要對方說出來。  
「想要......進...來」金鐘雲看著天使的眼睛哀求著，身體發軟的他此時只能靠著腳尖跟膝蓋微微支撐著，頸圈勒得他發疼。  
朴正洙解開長袍，露出健美的身材和挺立的性器。  
「鐘雲想要這個嗎？」朴正洙指了指自己的性器，「不好好說出來可不行喔。」  
「我...想要......」就在惡魔準備說出答案時——  
夢境結束。

金鐘雲跟朴正洙兩人同時醒來，想著的卻都是同一件事。  
那個奇怪的夢境究竟是怎麼回事？  
同時對視後，又同時感受到尷尬。  
「早安啊。」朴正洙笑著露出酒窩看著還沒睡醒的金鐘雲。  
「早。」金鐘雲睡眼惺忪的回應。  
然後兩人又同時陷入尷尬，原因很簡單，男人早上的生理反應嘛。  
一般情況下，只要稍微躺個幾分鐘或做些其他事分散注意就好。  
不過兩人此刻都沒有辦法分散注意力，不管怎麼去想別的事，都還是會想到身旁的人。  
「特哥......」金鐘雲想去沖個澡，但在跟朴正洙對視之後又馬上把話縮了回去。  
「怎麼了？」朴正洙不愧是知名主持人，下半身硬得嚇人卻還是維持著表情。  
「我剛剛夢到特哥了。」金鐘雲說。  
「真巧，我也夢到我們鐘雲了。」朴正洙兩眼彎彎的笑著，然後就被一隻小手無情的攻擊人中。  
「特哥夢到我什麼？」金鐘雲可在意了，他可是會在半夜搜尋自己名字的人啊。  
「我夢到可愛的鐘雲，鐘雲又怎麼夢到我呢？」朴正洙被攻擊人中，自然是要攻擊對方的腰回禮。  
「唔喔喔喔——」金鐘雲癢得抽蓄了一下，「我夢到哥像天使一樣。」  
「哥本來就是天使啊。」朴正洙笑了笑。  
這下好了，兩人的回想又變得更鮮明了。  
「那......哥喜歡玩奇怪的道具嗎？」認真摸人中的金鐘雲，是不會有任何害羞的。  
「呀，哥又不是李赫宰。」朴正洙不自覺往金鐘雲的胸膛望，透過寬大的睡衣能看見雪白的肌膚跟若隱若現的乳首。  
朴正洙吞了吞口水......，「鐘雲喜歡嗎？」  
「我比較喜歡哥。」金鐘雲率真的笑著，他只有在對哥哥的時候才會比較坦率。  
「我也喜歡鐘雲。」朴正洙像是鬆了口氣，原來說出心裡話是那麼簡單，「就讓今天成為我們的交往紀念日吧，拍手！」

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起我跳車而逃了  
> (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)


End file.
